M. Bison vs Lex Luthor
M. Bison vs Lex Luthor is a What If? Death Battle. Description Street Fighter vs. DC! These two world wanting villains battle for supremacy to see who is the ultimate dictator of technology! Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Boomstick: In almost every universe, there's that one smug dictator you just want to punch in the face and spit on their grave. Wiz: Like M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo. Boomstick: And Lex Luthor, the leader of LexCorp. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? M. Bison (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FamXYEaFF7w) Wiz: After he killed his parents, M. Bison was adopted and raised by a group of nomadic gypsies, who taught him how to use their soul as a weapon. Boomstick: Buuuuuttt since he's kind of an asshole, Bison turned against their trainings and removed the good from his soul, which manifested into a woman named Rose. Wait what? Wiz: After a few years, Bison began creating his criminal empire, Shadaloo, and rose to the top of the criminal empire, eventually becoming so deadly that he became the number 1 enemy of the Allied nations. Boomstick: He has a pretty good reason to be too. Unlike your average warlord, Bison actually has super powers thanks to his connection to his soul, which he calls Psycho Power. Wiz: With Psycho Power, Bison is able to perform devastating attacks including the Psycho Crusher, which can kill a normal person in one hit. Other notable attacks include a Scissor Kick, and the Head Stomp. Boomstick: He also has the ability to hover thanks to telekinesis, and can fire circular projectiles called Psycho Cannons, which can be upgraded to Psycho Field for more damage. Bigger is better, amirite Wiz? Wiz: With Bison Warp, Bison can teleport and Nightmare Booster is a heavy attack move that does massive damage to the opponent if he hits them, and as Final Bison, he becomes 3x as powerful and as fast. Boomstick: He's destroyed a mountain with his Psycho Drive, survived the Raging Demon, and has shown being able to taking on Ryu and Ken at the same time! He's also survived getting crushed by a building, and tanked gun shots, knife stabs and electricity with minor injuries. Wiz: However, Bison's body cannot contain Psycho Power, and over time will eventually kill him. But if this happens, he can become a "ghost" and possess his opponent, but it doesn't always work and strong willed people can get him out. It also doesn't help he's arrogant. Boomstick: But despite this, he's easily the most powerful bus driver in the world. Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village, was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Lex Luthor (Cue this: https://youtu.be/HUckA4mjeps?t=19s) Wiz: After killing his parents after he hijacked their car, Lex Luthor grew up to start the LexCorp company, which eventually became the biggest corporation in all of Metropolis. Boomstick: Things seem all great for Lexy until a red and blue alien came in and earned the public's support, leaving poor old Lex in the dust. Wiz: Angered by this, Lex tried to kill Superman multiple times, one time failing so bad that he lost his hair. Permantly. Boomstick: And thus, the bald villain we all know and mock started to create machines before deciding to be a man and fight the fucker himself. With SCIENCE! Wiz: To do this, Lex created an all mighty battle suit, which is filled to the brim with Kryptonite, considering he usually fights Superman. With Kryptonite, Lex is able to fire Kryptonite projectile blasts capable of casually destroying walls. Boomstick: But why did he leave his head wide open?! That's like the dumbest thing ever! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Lex has an invisible force field protecting his head at all costs, knowing this flaw. He also has another invisible force field protecting his body as well, able of taking hits from Superman. Boomstick: Y'know, the guy who casually destroys planets! Wiz: Some other weapons he has include the Gravity Pull, which pulls the victim towards him before launching them away. The Kryptonite Axe is basically a giant axe filled with Kryptonite. Boomstick: But his deadliest attack is easily the Satellite Strike, where one of his satellites placed around the world fires a laser beam at him, and he throws the fucking thing on his opponent! Jesus, doesn't his hands burn off?! Wiz: Lex Luthor has traded blows with Superman, survived a beating from a bloodlusted Flash, and has one shotted Power Girl before. He also has defeated Nightwing easily without his suit on. Boomstick: However, Lexy here is extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponent. It also doesn't help that most of the things he create are meant to combat Superman and without his suit, he's a goner. Wiz: But there's few DC villains that can match the evil and genius that is Lex Luthor. Lex: It's like the old saying... if you want someone killed right, you have to kill him yourself! Death Battle Lex Luthor was inside his tower looking over Metropolis before he hears a Psycho Powered noise nearby, which earns his attention. What he saw was something he didn't expect, for he looked pretty different from who he used to face. Bison: Luthor, bestow upon me your technology, and I may let you live. Lex: You play me for a fool, don't you, Bison? Lex steps into his suit and armors up for the battle, while Bison smirks and glows with Psycho Power. FIGHT! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iPvoOnXjs4) M. Bison: Psycho Crusher! M. Bison flies into Lex, who punches Bison at the right moment, launching the dictator backwards, causing him to skid on the floor. Lex laughs and fires three Kryptonite blasts at Bison, who teleports out the way and performs the Head Stomp, but to no success. Bison: What the? Lex Luthor then activates his jet thrusters, causing him to launch Bison into the air before grabbing the dictator's leg and shoves him into the ground, causing a mini crater. Lex then stomps on Bison's back before throwing him into a wall, causing the wall to crack. Bison gets up and uses his Slide Kick, tripping Lex, before performing the Nightmare Booster, comboing Lex into the air before getting launched into the ground, causing the two villains to fall through the building and fall outside. Bison teleports above Lex's body and begins to laugh. Bison: There is no power like evil! Lex: WRONG! Lex then slashes Bison repeatidly with his Kryptonite Axe, causing purple blood to cover the street before Bison gets kicked in the stomach, launching him back a few feet back, but Bison manages to regain footing and begins rapid firing Psycho Cannons at Lex. However, Lex easily knocks these aside with his force field and fires a Kryptonite Blast above Bison, attempting to crush him. However, Bison teleports out of the lampost's way and performs a Scissor Kick, sending Lex sliding a few feet back. Bison then uses his brain washing in an attempt to hypnotize Lex, but no avail, leaving him open for a powerful punch to the face, launching Bison back. Enraged, Bison uses another Psycho Crusher, but misses again and is pulled towards Lex by the Gravity Pull. Lex then punches Bison in the face a few times before attempting to cut him in half with Kryptonite Axe, forcing Bison to retreat. Bison reappears, but Lex catches him off guard and fires a projectile at his stomach, launching him into a wall, destroying it. Lex: You should've quit while you had the chance. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFQpNkWfxm8) ???: I will not die to the hands of you! However, a surge of Psycho Power destroys the wall, and reveals Final Bison, who smiles before flying right into Lex, knocking the wind out of the businessman before rapidly hitting him at speeds Lex couldn't track, causing him to get slammed over and over by rapid punches and kicks. Lex then activates his Gravity Pull and attempts to pull Bison in, who jumps over him and Head Stomps his head. However, Lex saw this coming, stepped back an inch and cut Final Bison's legs off. Bison screamed in agony as he flopped to the floor, purple stuff bleeding from his hands. Lex Luthor then taps a button on his arm, and moments later a laser beam appears on his arm. Lex: I've learn to battle my limits, now let's see if you can beat yours! Lex throws the laser beam at Bison, causing Bison's body to disintegrate almost immediately. Lex smiled in triumph, before he noticed something come out of the body. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSmzPCSnjgE) Bison: I will never die! You will never end me! Lex, without a word, fires three Kryptonite Beams at Bison's soul, destroyed the soul almost immediately, ending the dark lord soul once and for all. Bison: NOOOOOO!!!! KO! Lex Luthor laughs maniacally before exiting his suit and calling for a helicopter. Bison's remains is left outside the building. Results Boomstick: At least one of those pricks died. Wiz: While Bison was much more agile and had a larger moveset, Lex Luthor kinda outclassed him in basically every other subject. Boomstick: Yeah, while Bison can take hits from Ryu, Lex has tanked hits from Superman, Flash, Brainiac and Larfleeze, people who are MUCH more powerful than the people Bison struggles to defeat. Wiz: Luthor was also MUCH stronger, being able to one shot super beings like Power Girl and stomped Wonder Woman in a fight while Bison struggles against peak humans like Chun-Li or Guile. Lex was also MUCH smarter and less arrogant, which gave him control over most of the fight. Boomstick: "But Wiz, couldn't Bison just possess him?" Wiz: He could, but Lex wouldn't give him the chance. In the new comics, Lex Luthor was able to destroy Darkseid's soul, which means he could easily destroy Bison's soul as well. Boomstick: Looks like Luthor just had the perfect Soulution for Bison. Wiz: The winner is Lex Luthor Advantages and Disadvantages Lex Luthor - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+Smarter *+Less arrogant *+More durable *-Not as agile *-Less variety M. Bison - LOSER *+More agile *+More variety *-Outclassed in every other aspect Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Pikells Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016